fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffery
Summary Jeffery takes the title of a tank in Team Starshine. He likes to make pranks and jokes. Although sometimes he makes jokes in order to try lighten the mood like when he made a joke about getting shot by a poisonous from East Flaydorian guards. He does it in the most intense situations too in order to try enlightening the mood. But a lot of people think "Now is not the time to make terrible puns and jokes Jeffery!". He is also is good at stopping people from getting bored. He is good at entertaining people! He always has ideas on what to do like whenever he or all of his friends are bored, he'll be all like "Ayy! I got this game guys!" or "Ayy! I've gotta show to binge watch!" getting everyone entertained! He has his own OurTube channel where he plays games and videos of every single fight he has with his team, by himself or other people. He records all of his fights via a hidden camera inside his head and he can commentate on the fights to his viewers while focusing on the fight at the same time. Powers and stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C via statistics amplification Name: Jeffery (His full name is unknown) Age: 12 in Skelebur's Wrath, 16 in Blank Gender: Male Origin: Faintree Classification: Tiger Human Anthropomorphic Breed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shoot lasers out of his mouth that make his opponents defence levels lower by 2x the first time they hit the opponent and then 5x the 2nd time they hit, Can boost his attack and defense up to 5x, Regeneration (Low-mid ]Takes a minute to fully regen]), Takes 50% less damage from ranged attacks, Can either use his shield for protection charging or shrink it using it for combat, Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his shield), Dream Manipulation (Created nightmares in Hallucination's Eve. Although he did it with the help of his girlfriend Sapphire and doesn't use it in combat.), Attack Reflection via shield Attack Potency: Room/Small building level (Is 12 years old. On the same level as Aurora), Building level with Statistics amplification Speed: Supersonic Combat/Reaction/Combat/Attack (Can keep up with Aurora) Durability: Room/Small building level, Building Level with Statistics Amplification, Universe Level+ via shield (Told Cobalt that his shield is unbreakable just like Aeliza's magical forcefields.) Range: Hundreds of metres away via lasers Lifting Strength: Average Human Intelligence: In combat he goes by certain strategies. At the beginning he boosts his stats (Ignore this if you're using his 9-A key), then when a ranged attack approaches him he counters it with his shield, uses close combat by using his shield as a weapon and shoots lasers when they are far away. Every other power and ability he could use anytime in the fight. Average Human outside of combat. Weaknesses: He is/his weapons are weak against Diamond Shyrinite in combat since he is a Golden Shyrinite Element. Other -Notable Victories -Notable Losses -Inconclusive Matches